gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Storymode
Storymode is a new gamemode introduced to X-Files IV, and represents the main style of play. It is a handcrafted narrative that attempts to bring the myths together in the form of a coherent story. Myths * Bigfoot * Yeti * Leatherface * Ninja Lizard * Skeletons * Ghostface * Jason Voorhees * Piggsy Events Backstory * Death of Henry Bouer * Assassination Attempt on The Custodian * OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE Advent of the Myths * Opening of the Bloodpool * Killing the Yeti * Killing the Loch Ness Monster * Killing Leatherface * Killing Ghostface * Killing Jason Voorhees * Killing the Ninja Lizard * Investigation Omega Pharmaceuticals * Assassination of The Truth * Stopping the Bloodpool Stopping The Custodian * Confronting The Custodian (Chronologically takes place after 'Assassination of The Truth') * Showdown at Satellite Site Omega Story The Introduction Main article: The Introduction Storymode begins with shots of Los Santos, Las Venturas, and San Fierro. It's calm, sunny, and normal life is going on. We then go to Back o' Beyond, specifically the Bloodpool, where a group of hikers are walking along the lake edge. As they do, a white mist begins to erupt from it, and the weather changes to heavy rain. Bigfoot, the Yeti, and Piggsy then emerge from the pool and start chasing the hikers. After, we cut to CJ, an Agent of Prospero, who is standing outside of Misty's Club in San Fierro. He gets a call from The Truth, who tells him to come to the Prospero H.Q. immediately. Arriving at the H.Q., CJ meets with The Truth, who tells him that it's happened: All of the myths have become real. CJ is sceptical, however, he heads to Mount Chiliad as Truth said The Custodian wants him too. Finding The Yeti Main article: Finding The Yeti Upon arriving at Mount Chiliad, CJ began to look for clues on the mountain. He came across various clues, including footprints, bullet casings, and bodies. Wanting more, he headed to the mountain summit, where he found the Yeti emerging from some bushes. After a prolonged battle, the Yeti nearly killed CJ, knocking him to the floor with an iceblast. However, before it could close in to finish him, Eve Matthews killed it with a sniper shot to the head. Meeting The Custodian Main article: Meeting The Custodian CJ then returned to Prospero H.Q., where he attended a meeting with The Custodian himself for the first time. The Custodian congratulated him on his success, and asked for his help once more. He then sent CJ to The Panopticon, wanting to head off any potential anomalous activity. A Face of Leather Main article: A Face of Leather Upon arriving at The Panopticon, CJ began to look around for any clues or signs of anomalous activity. He investigated many cabins, all of which had the floors coated in blood. Continuing his search, he checked the lower levels of The Panopticon, where he found Leatherface outside another cabin, murdering two people. CJ then engaged Leatherface, and managed to subdue him to the ground. The final blow was then delivered by Eve, who sniper Leatherface from a distance. In the conclusion of the mission, CJ attends a debriefing with The Custodian. The two discussed the events at The Panopticon, the fact that The Custodian seemingly knew something was going to happen, and the fact that CJ was seemingly being followed (By Eve, though unknown to them at the time). Believing that person to be a threat to both his own and Prospero's operations, The Custodian gives CJ a new assignment: Track her down, and eliminate the threat. Helping The Truth Main article: Them Bones Are Me Sometime after A Face of Leather, CJ received an urgent call from The Truth, who requested his help at the Aldea Malvada ghost town. Upon arriving, CJ found The Truth under attack from a dozen Skeletons. Together, the two managed to eliminate all of the skeletons, and then parted ways. On the Trail Main article: On the Trail Following The Custodian's orders, CJ returned to The Panopticon, and immediately began to search for clues to send him on Eve's path. He started with footprints, leading him to tyre tracks in the direction of the road. After spotting a camera above the road, CJ got Sarah to hack into it and check the footage. The footage showed a black Sandking, heading in the direction of Whetstone. Working off of the pattern, in that the person (Eve) killed the Yeti and Leatherface, Sarah looked up archived files and concluded that the person was heading for Ghostface. CJ then went and killed Ghostface, however found no sign of the person or their vehicle. Sarah concluded that perhaps the person had just gone home, but CJ wanted her to humour him and find other locations that they could have gone to. The closest of which was the Shady Creeks Cabin, which CJ promptly set off to. CJ arrived at the Shady Creeks Cabin shortly after, and found the Sandking parked up nearby. Hearing a scream, he ran over to the cabin, where he found the person running away from Jason Voorhees. The two then fought Jason, and managed to kill him, with CJ getting the final shot for once. The two then discussed what had happened so far, with Eve blaming CJ and Prospero for the appearance of the myths. When questioned, she pointed out to CJ that Agents were recovering the myths after he'd killed them, a point which he refuted. Wanting to prove it, she offered to accompany him to to The Panopticon once more to check for Leatherface's corpse. On arriving, exactly as she'd said would happen, they find Prospero Agents leaving the scene, and Leatherface's body gone. Thinking that she could be right, CJ gives her his phone number, and urges her to contact him if she learns anything. Back at H.Q., Sarah asked if CJ found who he was looking for. Believing he could trust her, he took her somewhere quiet and explained that the person he was chasing was named Eve, and what she'd shown him. He put forth his belief that The Custodian had no idea of these operations taking place, but Sarah believed this to be unlikely due to her past experience with him. She urged him to continue following The Custodian's lead for now, and keep it on the down quiet so that they may both further learn what is going on. She also led him to the acquisition of an experimental tracking device, which she instructed him to place on the next defeated myth so they could track where they were being taken. Snake in the Grass Main article: Snake in the Grass Attending another briefing with The Custodian, CJ told him that he found no sign of the person chasing him, but that in the process he'd killed both Ghostface and Jason Voorhees. The Custodian was both ecstatic and concerned, being happy with CJ's considerable abilities, but also concerned about the fact that myths were out there that he didn't know about. He then gave CJ his next task: Investigate K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, which had gone dark, and was of great importance since it supplied fuel to the military, and more imporantly Prospero. CJ then went there, and after finding a number of clues about what happened, he finds the Ninja Lizard. After a tense battle, CJ managed to defeat the Lizard, and plant the tracking device on it. The Plot Thickens Main article: The Plot Thickens After defeating the Yeti, CJ contacted Sarah and told her that the device had been planted. She confirmed that she was getting a signal from it, and that she would keep tabs on it whilst he attended a debrief with The Custodian. Later on, Sarah met with CJ and told him that the Lizard had arrived at a remote, abandoned warehouse location in Red County, known as Fallen Tree. The two then investigated the location, and found a number of Prospero Agents outside, along with business people in suits. The two watched from nearby as the individuals conversed, and later The Custodian exited the facility, confirming his involvement in the myth abductions. CJ and Sarah then snook closer, wanting to known what as being said. However, all they managed to hear was about sales going ahead, and that The Custodian was still expecting swift results in the task he'd set them. A Cargobob helicopter then took off from the location, with the Lizard onboard. As Sarah tracked it, the trader signal disappeared, with the last information received suggesting that the helicopter was heading straight for, and into, Las Venturas. CJ and Sarah then split up and fled the area for safety. Heart of the Woods Main article: Heart of the Woods Some time later, CJ received a phone call from Eve, asking for his help. Not wanting to tell him over the phone, she said she'd meet him at a motel in Angel Pine. After meeting, Eve lead CJ into Back o' Beyond, taking him to the Bloodpool in search of any clues she'd missed relating to the death of her parents. As they walk through, Eve casually brings up the death of her parents, and how it's why she's started hunting the myths. The two stumble across Eve's family car, which apparently wasn't there the first time Eve visited, and is now covered in dents and scratches. They investigate the vehicle, which then activates itself and begins to attack the two of them. After finding a locket belonging to Eves mother, the two of them part ways, and CJ returned to H.Q. to tell The Custodian of the Ghost Cars. Running Dog Main article: Running Dog Due to exposure to 'family' whilst helping Eve, CJ begins to feel extremely remorseful. He travels to the graveyard in Los Santos, where he pays his respects to his family, in particular Sweet. As he finishes, he receives a call from Sarah, who tells him that they're "still on for tonight", and to meet her outside of Misty's Club in a few hours time. Business Vultures Main article: Business Vultures CJ met with Sarah outside of the club, which she'd used as a guise in case of The Custodian listening in on the phones. She told him that one of the people photographed was a man named Henry Buffett, a wealthy business owner and the CEO of Omega Pharmaceuticals. The two of them manage to corner Buffett in his private bar at the top of the Omega Pharmaceuticals building, and they get him to divulge that The Custodian is auctioning off myths to him and other business owners to research for any 'benefits'. Using blackmail, they manage to keep Buffett from telling The Custodian that they're onto him. Clocking Out Main article: Clocking Out Short after, CJ received a phone call from The Truth, who told him that he needed to meet with him immediately at Fisher’s Lagoon, but refused to tell him why. CJ then journeyed there and found The Truth inside the cabin by the beach. The Truth attempted to tell CJ something about The Custodian, and “The myths, where they’re coming from... it’s in the woods”, but was interrupted when he was killed instantly by a sniper round. The sniper then attempted to eliminate CJ, but he was able to escape in his vehicle. He then phoned up Eve, furious, and demanded an explanation why (Suspecting, but in denial, that The Custodian was to blame in reality). She eventually convinced him that she wasn’t responsible, and that The Custodian might be. CJ asked her to investigate the woods based on what The Truth told him, telling her that she’s the only one he can trust to do it since she’s assumed dead and off the grid. He then phoned Sarah and urged her to stay safe as The Truth had been assassinated, and also told her that it was “time to end this”. She offered to join him, but he hold her to stay well away from Prospero H.Q. as they were onto him. Closing In Main article: Closing In Following the death of The Truth, CJ attempted to confront The Custodian at his office in Prospero H.Q. Agents loyal to Price attempted to stop CJ, however he, with the help of Sarah, managed to push through and reach the office. After a brief conversation, more agents arrived, distracting CJ and Sarah and allowing The Custodian to escape to the roof. When CJ and Sarah finally reached the roof, Price's helicopter was already taking off, swiftly flying away. The two prepared to pursue him. However, they were interrupted by CJ receiving a phonecall from Eve, who informed him that she'd found out where the myths were coming from. Wanting to stop The Custodian, but also recognising the need to help Eve and stop the myths, CJ settled for a compromise. He asked Sarah to tail The Custodian as best she can and find out where he's going, whilst he helps Eve stop the myths. The End of Days Main article: The End of Days CJ then headed to the lake he'd visited previously, as he finally understood where Eve was referring to. Together the two of them came across Bigfoot, and worked together to stop him. By killing Bigfoot in the middle of the rift in the pool, they were able to collapse it and seemingly close it for good. Finding The Custodian Main article: Finding The Custodian CJ then journeyed to join Sarah at a location at the north of Las Venturas, known as Satellite Site Omega. The two of them journeyed through and were met by The Custodian's bodyguards, Carter and Davis. After a prolonged and intense fight, the two of them were able to defeat Carter and Davis and then continue further into the facility. The two of them eventually came upon The Custodian staring blankly through a glass window. After interrogation at gunpoint, they realised he was watching over his daughter. The Custodian explained that she was terminally ill with cancer, with only a few weeks to live, and that his schemes and operations were all part of a desire to find something to help her. CJ and Sarah realise why he's done what he's done, but do not feel that it excuses every bad deed that he's executed. Due to this, they choose to offer him a deal: They keep quiet about finding him, and in return he turns himself in once his daughter passes. The player's affinity score determines the following events. * If the player has a bad affinity score with both Sarah and The Custodian, CJ fails to talk The Custodian down, and he refuses to believe that CJ will uphold the deal. As a result, The Custodian becomes hostile and CJ and Sarah are forced to kill him, but not before he manages to mortally wound Sarah. * If the player has a good affinity score with Sarah, but a bad score with The Custodian, The Custodian will still become hostile. However, CJ and Sarah manage to kill him without the latter being wounded. * If the player has a good affinity score with both, The Custodian consents to the deal, and CJ and Sarah leave uneventfully. Timeline Events marked with (?) are slotted in as the result of generic time sources (E.g., "Between 1968 and 1985 Price met Alex Carter" -> "1982: Price meets Alex Carter(?)"), and are subject to change. Take note and be careful with them. 1923 * August 22nd: Henry Bouer is born. 1935 * May 9th: The Truth is born. 1948 * December 12th: Cody Davis is born. 1950 * July 18th: Alex Carter is born. 1954 * November 2nd: Prospero is founded. * November 2nd: Henry Bouer becomes Director of Prospero. 1958 * April 12th: The Custodian is born. 1963 * January 6th: Henry Buffett is born. * March 3rd: Investigation into Bigfoot launched. * April 6th: Bigfoot investigion marked as UNRESOLVED. 1967 * November 12th: Katie Downes is born. * Cody Davis joins the CIA. 1968 * March 22nd: Carl Johnson is born. * April 15th: Jack Hunter is born. * Alex Carter joins the CIA. 1970 * July 7th: Sarah Williams is born. 1971 * January 19th: Emma Walker is born. 1972 * September 29th: Mothman investigation launched. * October 28th: Mothman investigation marked as CLOSED. 1974 * August 12th: Eve Matthews is born. * The Custodian joins the CIA. 1976 * The Custodian meets and befriends both Alex Carter and Cody Davis. 1977 * January 8th: Edgein Logging Corporation puts The Panopticon up for sale. * February 2nd: Edgein Logging Corporation enters administration. 1979 * July 12th: Leatherface investigation launched. 1980 * The Custodian transfers to Prospero. 1981 * May 8th: Ghost Cars investigation launched. * May 27th: Ghost Cars case marked as SOLVED. 1984 * Kylie Price is born. 1985 * March 9th: Kylie Price develops terminal cancer. * March 15th: Henry Bouer dies. * March 17th: The Custodian takes over as Director of Prospero. * March 21st: Alex Carter and Cody Davis transfer to Prospero. 1987 * Carl Johnson flees to Liberty City * Sarah Williams is headhunted in an FBI recruitment drive in recognition of her skills. 1988 * March 30th: Nemesis investigation launched. * April 20th: Nemesis case marked as DISMISSED. * July 13th: Nemesis case marked as REOPENED. * July 19th: Nemesis case once more marked as DISMISSED. * Sarah Williams transfers to Prospero. 1989 * April 13th: Serial Killer investigation launched. * May 10th: Sarah Williams and Jack Hunter killed the Serial Killer. ** Serial Killer case marked as CLOSED. * October 30th: Leatherface investigation marked as UNRESOLVED. * Emma Walker attends Harvard Medical School to qualify as an Emergency Medical Technician. 1992 * Carl Johnson returns to Los Santos, and the events of GTA: San Andreas take place. 1993 * Carl Johnson begins working for the CIA under sponsorship of Mike Toreno. * Emma Walker graduates from Harvard and joins the FBI, specialising in field medicine. * The Truth joins Prospero. 1994 * April 18th: Katie Downes attempts to assassinate The Custodian, and is killed by Alex Carter. * The Custodian reassigns Alex Carter and Cody Davis as his personal bodyguards. * OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE is launched and fails. * Jack Hunter is killed. * Sarah Williams is demoted to MAS staff and stuck behind the Prospero reception desk. * Emma Walker transfers to Prospero. 1995 * Emma Walker is withdrawn from field operations and assigned as Prospero H.Q.s Doctor. * Carl Johnson transfers to Prospero. 1997 * July 25th: The Custodian's requested files are delivered. * The Advent of the Myths begins. ** Eve Matthews parents are killed * Carl Johnson kills the Yeti * The Truth kills the Loch Ness Monster * Carl Johnson kills Leatherface *The Truth is killed by Prospero Agents loyal to The Custodian. Category:Storymode